disney_villansfandomcom-20200214-history
Ursula
Stage musical A stage musical version of the 1989 film debuted in Denver for a pre-Broadway tryout, and in January 2008 opened on Broadway. Actress Sherie Rene Scott originated the live role. The role was later played by Heidi Blickenstaff and Faith Prince. the show closed on Broadway Aug.30, 2009. In this version, Ursula is King Triton's sister. As revealed in the lyrics of Ursula's song "I Want the Good Times Back", when their father died, the pair were given equal share of the sea plus two magical items. Triton received the trident while Ursula received the magic Nautilus shell. Though the two were to rule the seas together, Ursula's greed and use of dark magic to usurp Triton led to her being banished. Her need for revenge is her motivation for the show. Unlike the 1989 film, Ursula is depicted as being large but not obese, and the entire subplot where Ursula transforms into a human has been removed entirely. In the show's finale, Ursula is defeated by Ariel, not Eric, when the mermaid destroys Ursula's magical shell. Ursula sings new songs in addition to the film's "Poor Unfortunate Souls". These songs are "I Want the Good Times Back", in which Ursula reminisces over her luxurious past, "Her Voice", in which Ursula anticipates the sunset of the third day, and a reprise of "Poor Unfortunate Souls" in which Ursula 'negotiates' an agreement with Triton for Ariel's soul. Ursula also sings briefly at the end of a new sequence called "The Contest", in which Ariel's voice can be heard as the sun sets, but is then merged with Ursula's own voice. An earlier demo workshop contained different songs written for Ursula that were eventually removed from the production. Ursula's introductory song is "Wasting Away", though it was later replaced by "I Want the Good Times Back". A different reprise of "Poor Unfortunate Souls" was written for Ursula just before she transforms into Vanessa, but since the Vanessa subplot was removed, so was the reprise. Another song, "All Good Things Must End" features Ursula gloating on her victory over Ariel, but the song was removed entirely. Emily Skinner performed as Ursula in this workshop. Necklace v'Ursula's Necklace' is featured in the Little Mermaid, it was used to capture Ariel's voice as part of the deal to grant her legs. The movie implies that it may be a magical necklace as it is often glows when Ursula seems to start using a spell such as taking Ariel's voice or even transforming into Vanessa. On a semi-related note, there were also ghostly hands that originated from the nautilus, as evidenced when Ursula took Ariel's voice as part of the deal. The Little Mermaid The polyp's first appearance in the movie was when Ursula chuckled at the idea of Ariel becoming a, "charming addition to my '''little'garden''." Their second appearance was when Ariel went to Ursula's lair. Ariel was disgusted by the sight of the polyps, but continued forwards anyways. One of the polyps grabbed Ariel's wrist and tried pulling her away from Ursula's lair, but in a fit of fright, Ariel managed to pull her wrist away. During the song, Poor Unfortunate Souls , Ursula explained the backstory of how all her polyps were merfolk who were unable to pay her price, so she took them as compensation, and if Ariel was unable to complete her side of the deal, she would be transformed along with them. The film also implies that their souls were absorbed by Ursula in the process. During the battle with Ursula, King Triton was transformed into a polyp when he decided to take Ariel's place in the deal, but shortly after the battle, (when Ursula was killed), he and the rest of the garden were transformed back into merfolk.